


The Potions King

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is supposed to be better at Potions. That is the natural order of things. A story told in 10 interconnected 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potions King

“Bollocks!” Scorpius hissed.

Professor Slughorn frowned.

Scorpius ignored him.

He might have been annoyed at his lack of self-control and embarrassing outburst if Scorpius wasn't already busy berating himself at the mess before him. He was quite sure the Draught of Peace was to be clear instead of this sludgy green slime. Worse, he'd burned through the bottom of his cauldron in the process, rendering it unusable.

Which meant another owl to his father. Which meant he'd failed to the live up to the Malfoy name, again.

“We may be evil villainous toadies, but we've excellent brewing skills!” Scorpius muttered.

~

Disappointing his father wasn't the worst thing, Scorpius thought as he trudged to a table in the library, determined to find out where he went wrong. It was Potter, that know-it-all _snake_ who was Slughorn's pet and concocted every potion with grace and ease even while goofing off with his friends and distracting everyone else from their work.

Scorpius was supposed to be _better_ at Potions. That was the natural order. Potter could catch all the Snitches he wanted (and cheat while he was at it, Scorpius suspected) but the classroom was where Scorpius shined.

Except in Potions, of course.

~

Which was why Scorpius was not pleased when the Potions King himself strode into the library and fell into the chair opposite with a lazy smile that made nearby girls titter. It did absolutely nothing for Scorpius. Potter's brand of arrogance was not at all attractive.

Potter reached into his bag and pulled out an apple.

Scorpius ignored him, focusing on his book.

Potter sunk his teeth into the juicy flesh and took a bite.

If Scorpius was forced to reread a paragraph, it was due to the trickiness of the subject, not because he was in any way distracted.

~

“How long are you going to ignore me?”

Scorpius barely hid his smirk in time. If there was one area he reigned supreme, it was his ability to bide his time. Patience was indeed a virtue. Especially when it annoyed messy-haired gits like Potter.

“Am I ignoring you? Whatever shall you do?” Scorpius flipped the page in his book, regardless that the next one had absolutely nothing to do with the Draught of Peace.

“You could let me help.”

At that, Scorpius couldn't help but scowl and he made the mistake of looking up.

Potter gave a dewy-lipped smile.

 _Bollocks._

~

Scorpius slipped away as Madam Pince lectured Potter on proper library etiquette, but since they shared a common room, he doubted he'd escape Potter's attentions for long. Just like clockwork, Potter came in and flopped on the couch next to him despite Scorpius' clear wish to be left alone with his Potions book.

“What do you care about Potions anyway? Everyone knows you're going into Experimental Charms. You're a natural.”

Scorpius felt a strange warmth at the compliment, but he quickly squashed it. He would not be so easily charmed like the rest of the school.

“I doubt you'd understand.”

~

He wouldn't let himself look, but Scorpius felt Potter's gaze intensify; he fought not to shift under the scrutiny.

“Try me.”

Scorpius' eyes were dragged upwards without his consent. Seeing Potter focused solely on him made Scorpius feel...funny.

“You know who my father is?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“He also goes by 'Greatest Potions Master since Severus Snape.'”

“Oh.” Potter said.

Scorpius allowed himself a moment to feel smug, but he noticed Potter's lips quirking and satisfaction was swept away with annoyance. If Potter dared laugh—but he didn't. He smiled, bitterly.

“I wouldn't understand trying to live up to a father's reputation?”

~

In the end, Potter appealed to Scorpius' sensibilities by pointing that Slytherins never wasted opportunities, and so the next day after classes Scorpius found himself working with him side by side, attempting to make a fresh batch of the Draught of Peace.

Potter had convinced Slughorn to allow Scorpius a make-up grade. Scorpius found he didn't mind Potter's charm so much when it was used for his benefit.

“Stir clockwise now, easy-like...yeah, just like that,” Potter murmured. Scorpius flushed with pride at Potter's approval. He actually wasn't a half-bad teacher, and without the stress of a full classroom, Scorpius was flourishing.

~

With two more steps, the potion would be complete and it looked like it would be success. Scorpius should be happy, but against all logic, he was dreading the end of their session.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Can't I just want to help you?"

“No. Unless you're secretly a Hufflepuff.”

Potter threw back his head and laughed. Scorpius cheeks went pink.

“Definitely not a Hufflepuff.”

“I can't believe you were sorted Slytherin—I mean, with your family-”

“A pack of lions? Yeah. They were surprised too. But I'll tell you a secret.”

Potter leaned close and licked his lips. Scorpius' pulse raced.

~

“Before I got to Hogwarts, my father told me the hat would give me a choice.” Al pitched his voice low as if sharing a trusted secret. And It dawned on Scorpius—perhaps he really was.

“That if it was leaning toward a house I didn't want, I could convince it to put me somewhere else.”

“You wanted to be in Slytherin?”

“No. I wanted to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family. But...something changed my mind.”

Al's eyes sparkled—since when had he turned into Al anyway? But Scorpius couldn't help but feel he definitely wasn't 'Potter' any longer.

~

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Maybe. Can I keep tutoring you?”

Scorpius sensed there was an unknown motivation driving Al's offer, but he was intrigued. If he said yes, there would be time to find out.

And Scorpius wanted to find out.

“Yes.” Scorpius held out his hand and Al grasped it firmly. “It's a deal.”

“I'll tell you next time.”

Scorpius lips mirrored Al's smile; it wasn't until he noticed the potion bubbling over that he realised he was still holding Al's hand.

“Bollocks,” Scorpius cursed, still smiling.

Al grinned. “Guess we'll have to start all over again.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slytherin Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819897) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
